disney_princess_and_girlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Sofia
Redirected from Sofia '''Sofia '''is the main protagonist of Sofia The First: Once Upon A Princess and Sofia The First, the TV series, both of which were released between late 2012 and early 2013. Sofia is a little girl with a commoner's background until her mother marries the King of Enchancia and she suddenly becomes royalty. Sofia learns that looking like a princess isn't all that hard, but behaving like one must come from the heart. Background Sofia is a young girl of humble origins who lives with her lovely mother Miranda. (Her biological father is absent for unknown reasons.) She becomes royalty after her mother's remarriage to King Roland II. Being new to the entire princess legacy, Sofia attends the Royal Prep Academy where Flora, Fauna and Merryweather teach her about what being a princess is all about. However, Sofia is caught between two messages - is being a princess about the fancy dress or the power of love? Personality Since she was originally a mere commoner, she retains a very carefree personality and was once seen to enjoy sliding down the rails of the staircase. Her outcast-like behavior often puts her at odds with her stepsister Amber, who was apparently jealous of Sofia due to her social talents. Often times, the firm Hildegarde is a little thrown off by her vivacious persona. She can be quite gullible when around Cedric the Sorcerer. Being new to the royal game, she often lets Amber tow her around and must be brought to her senses by Miranda. Sofia and Amber clash due to Amber loving large events while Sofia prefers quaint things like the maze of secret gardens. They also, most dramatically, have different views on the value of looks and other material things. Sofia prefers the power of the heart, while Amber is more focused on physical value. This makes them two completely different types of princess and will most likely lead to two completely different paths as they grow. Due to past magical experiences, Sofia is usually very careful and hesitant when using active magic, respecting its power and what it's capable of whether it's done correctly or incorrectly. Physical Appearance Sofia is a young girl with shoulder-length wavy auburn hair. She has fair skin with rosy cheeks and large light blue eyes. Sofia's prominent princess gown has a lilac color and comes with a crystal tiara inset with diamonds and pearls, which also decorate her dress. Around her neck, she wears the royal family's amulet called the Amulet of Avalor, which gives her powers for deeds of pure good, the only ones she currently has being the ability to talk to animals and do shape-shifting, though the amulet also curses her when she does something bad, such as making her croak when she bragged about singing the Enchancia Anthem to her friends. The amulet also summons a different Disney Princess whenever she needs help. Abilities Although a young girl, Sofia has displayed various skills, abilities, and magical potential: * The Amulet of Avalor: This magical amulet, gifted to her by her stepfather, grants Sofia the power to talk to animals (for which the amulet blessed her when she helped a baby bird back into its nest). Without the amulet, however, Sofia loses the ability to understand her animal friends when her amulet was stolen by a baby griffin. When she brags about her singing at the Harvest Festival, the amulet temporarily ruins her voice, making her have bouts of croaking until she made things right which breaks the curse. When she helps Oona the mermaid out of a fishnet, the amulet blesses her with shape-shifting capabilities, specifically into becoming a mermaid, including the ability to breathe underwater. The Amulet gives Sofia good luck, allowing her to accomplish challenges such as joining the Flying Derby. Hugo correctly suspects that luck got her in, though Sofia does not believe this to be true. Sofia started off wearing the Amulet merely to keep Roland's promise, though she did think it was lovely at the start. But only after it was briefly stolen by the baby griffin did Sofia begin to truly appreciate it. When Amber seeks it, Sofia reveals that it is powerful. By the time Miss Nettle seeks it, Sofia uses the promise as an excuse for not removing the Amulet and giving it to her, when her true reason is that it has become important to her. * Flying Horseriding: In "Just One of the Princes", Sofia tried out for the Royal Prep Flying Derby team, with Minimus as her steed. After hard work and training, she managed to win her spot on the team, and became a skilled flying horse-rider. She uses those skills later to rescue Clover from Boswell, then to chase Wormwood, the latter event occurring in her regular dress. This begins her fondness for sporting events, such as the Tri-Kingdom Picnic. Sofia has also been revealed to be a good gymnast, adventurer, and mountain-climber. * Magic: In "Cedric's Apprentice", Sofia began lessons in magic and sorcery, first having trouble with a spell to turn things into rubies. But with her temporary sorcery-teacher, Cedric the Sorcerer, she soon masters the ability to cast spells although it requires a wand. This comes in handy later when she frees the headmistresses from their bubble. However, after her first try at spell-casting when she put everyone attending her first ball to sleep, she remains cautious about bold magical attempts, even in measuring magical plant food. However, her skill has greatly increased, allowing her to break a bubble trapping the headmistresses in one try. As Cedric's apprentice, Sofia got to clean Cedric's books, enabling her to know of a few spells, such as one concerning animal-human transformation that came up when she later turned into a cat. In a rare exception of recklessness around magic, Sofia tested Cedric's new Duplication Spell on herself, despite Clover advising her to copy the apple she had tried it out on first four or five more times. This recklessness led to the creation of Sofia the Worst. * Swordsmanship: In "Baileywick's Day Off", during a game of pirates, Sofia displayed competent skills with a sword (albeit a toy one) to keep her brother James on his toes and even disarm him. Given Royal Prep offers fencing lessons, Sofia probably learned there or she received a tutor. Wand work also requires similar arm movements, which could also add to explanation of her skill. Swordsmanship and wand work have given her strong arms, which she has displayed in lifting people and heavy objects. * Various Buttercup Girl Scout Skills: As a Buttercup Scout, Sofia has learned many outdoor skills, such as wood-gathering, identifying various herbs, survival skills, etc. * Leadership: Sofia displayed potential and competency as a leader, when she led her fellow Buttercups in making a sled so they could hurry an ill Baileywick to get treatment at the castle. When Roland was lost in a snowstorm, she ordered the animals of the woods to find him and bring back proof. When rescuing Clover from Boswell, she used strategy with Mia, Robin, Crackle and Minimus, tricking Boswell into choosing her for a magic trick and repeatedly impeding him from holding on to Clover for long until Crackle shook him off for good with a fiery blast. When defeating Miss Nettle with Cedric, she begins to develop her cunning by using Clover's chewing ability with Wormwood's wings to get a spare wand for Cedric when his original wand is damaged, then uses his Morpho Mirrors trick to trap Miss Nettle. When the island she is having a picnic with her mother and siblings is levitated, her quick wit is used again when she tries to pull them down to a neighboring island with her allies and a rope. Sofia, however, often has difficulty seeing other people's viewpoints, but if she knows those views and abilities, she uses them well to her advantage. She also, especially with Amber, is good at winning arguments over opinions on how things should be run. Sofia has recently proven to be good at thinking through how to solve difficult tasks, such as finding the answer to an ogre's riddle, then at figuring out how to make a good science project without Hocus Crocus. When James becomes king for a day, she proves to be a competent royal adviser. Sofia, unlike James, easily takes advice and learns well from experience. Her physical prowess improves after taking Roland's advice and running a race course as a cat in "When You Wish Upon A Well." However, when around figures of authority, even her siblings, Sofia can be overpowered. * Sofia's Heart: Many times, Sofia has shown compassion, kindness and resolve, all of which have helped her overcome the challenges that she has faced as a princess, as well as helping others. She never gives up, always finds a way to succeed and the goodness of her heart has helped others in ways that only kindness and patience can. Her heart is her most prized feature, valued by her allies, especially Fauna and Clover. Her corset and tiara, as well as her chest with her possessions that she had as a cobbler's daughter, have heart designs. Her heart, like all gifts, has its downsides - Sofia is sensitive and emotional, overreacting at times. She can also be very selfless when it is unrequired. One of her biggest weaknesses is that though she asks why things are the way they are, she does not want her own world to change. This becomes clear in her feeling left out when Ruby and Jade play with Amber. It links to her being very protective and possessive of people and things she values. Sofia can be flexible, but it is hard to do. Sofia wants to please everyone and make the best impression, making her vulnerable to peer pressure. She dislikes being alone, for when she is alone, her inner vulnerability often surfaces. Despite being claimed as independent, Flora's drawing of her in RPA to help her learn the school motto shows a significantly different outcome for her in the end. Sofia is selflessly willing to help Amber out after she cheats in the RPA Halloween costume contest by using Cedric's magic and needs the Amulet of Avalor to remove her butterfly wings, for instance. Sofia's heart does not blind her cunning, which she uses to guide the cowardly Desmond and discover Amber's sudden desire for the amulet. Despite appearing to be gullible around Cedric, Sofia is very intuitive of trouble when Miss Nettle is around. Sofia's heart has led to her favoring group over individual effort, as shown in her dislike of her friends' competitive behavior in "Enchanted Science Fair." It has also helped her handle dangerous animals with the Amulet by talking to them, as shown in her mediating with Wilbur the Wombeast and the Jade Jaguar. History Sofia The First: Once Upon A Princess In the film that acted as the pilot for the series, the young girl's story was told, beginning where she became a princess. The film also shows her first days in the palace, attending royal school and meeting famous Disney Princesses such as Cinderella. A notable event to occur was Sofia's amulet, the Amulet of Avalor. The amulet contains powerful magic that allows Sofia to talk to animals and the power to summon fellow Disney Princesses to come to her aid. The amulet was also on the wish list for the villainous sorcerer Cedric, who secretly plotted to rule the kingdom using the amulet's magic. Sofia The First She is the titular character in this series. In the series, Sofia is often thrown into the fray of what is to be expected of her whilst being a princess and what she wants to do being a free spirit. Songs * Hoppin' Out With You * Sofia the First Theme Song * Rise and Shine * I'm Not Ready To Be A Princess * A Little Bit Of Food * True Sisters * Princess Things * Anything * Perfect Slumber Party * Make Some Noise * All You Need * Blue Ribbon Bunny * I Belong * (You Can Always) Count On Baileywick * Picnic of the Year * Good Little Witch * The Ride of Your Lives * Bring My Best Friend Back * I'll Get My/That Amulet * We're Buttercups * Enchancia Anthem * Make It Right * A Recipe for Adventure * The Simple Life * Merroway Cove * The Love We Share * Wassailia * Peace and Joy * Royal Fun * Sisters and Brothers * Me and My Mom * Friendship Is The Formula * Be Your Own King * Believe in Your Dream * Mystic Meadows * Stronger Than You Know * A Princess True * Know It All * Helping Hand * Never Forget The Sorcerer's Secret * Improvise Trivia * Clover says that she screams like a banshee. * Similar to Cinderella, she has a rags-to-riches story and has a stepsister who was once antagonistic, but became softer in the climax. Unlike Cinderella, Sofia's stepsister has been a princess her entire life. * Also unlike Cinderella, Sofia moved into her stepfamily's home instead of the other way around. * Sofia is the youngest Disney Princess so far at the start of her series, though she is the same age as Melody and Eilonwy by its end. * Sofia's birthday is October 6, making her a Libra. * Like Rapunzel, Sofia's main colors are pink and purple. * It is revealed in The Lost Pyramid,that Sofia discovered an ancient idol in the temples of Tangu on a Princess Adventure Club trip. * Similar to Cinderella, Jasmine and Rapunzel, Sofia resides with the antagonist. Gallery Images of Sofia The First (character)/Gallery Category:Sofia The First Category:Elena Of Avalor Category:Disney Junior Girls Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Disney Princess Category:Disney Princess Characters Category:Pink Category:Purple Category:Characters With Blue Eyes Category:Characters Category:Princess Category:Princess Characters